Maybe Soulmates are for every Lifetime?
by TeeFly
Summary: Set after the Season Finale. Grayson goes over to Jane's apartement after seeing Parker, when he arrives he meets Ethan, chaos ensues. Read to find out more. Jane/Grayson with maybe a bit of Jane/Ethan, and some Jane/Tony thrown in too.
1. Dreams our Subdued Desires

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction for Drop Dead Diva so I hope it is okay and that if the characters are not exactly as you believe they should be then feel free to speak up, in a nice constructive way because I do not respond to flames. Anyway hope you enjoy!

**Dreams are Subdued Desires**

Grayson sat in his office for a while after Jane left considering what she had said. Had Stacy told her about his dreams, and had Jane being the smart woman she was come to the conclusion that they meant something in the end. After all most people knew that dreams are the manifestation of our real desires that have been subdued or unexpressed. But would Jane believe, as he had come to, that the desire he felt was for her. That she somehow possessed this innate ability to make him smile, laugh, and just genuinely feel great in the way that only Deb had previously. Would she believe that he was truly ready to move on after he had informed her just the other day that he was not ready to move on?

Suddenly a knock on his office door awoke him from the daydream he had been having. He looked up to discover Parker standing there with an odd sort of look on his face. He wondered what Parker would be doing there so late, he was sure that it had been only he and Jane in the office earlier.

"Hey, Parker, what are you doing here so late?" he questioned glancing at the clock and noticing almost five hours had passed since Jane departed.

"Just left something on my desk and ran back to get it. What about you Grayson?" Parker questioned somewhat suspiciously Grayson noticed and wondered why.

"Just doing some work. Jane was here too but she left a little while ago."

"Grayson did you speak to Jane before she left?" Parker questioned immediately drawing his attention.

"Briefly, she said something about it having been a pleasure to work with me, why?" he questioned suddenly realizing the oddity of that statement.

"She decided to pursue a course of action that she was asked not to. It may cost her the career she has been working for and it will definitely cost her the position I was going to promote her to at the firm." He stated in a casual voice that was betrayed by the sadness and panic coursing through his eyes.

"What do you mean? Is she gone for good? That isn't fair. She was just doing the right thing, she is the best lawyer you have." Grayson said the panic he could feel emitting from Parker coursing through him as well.

"I know Grayson and I wish that I didn't have to do anything but she gave me no choice. If there was anything I could do to change it I would and the moment she gets cleared by the bar, which I am really hoping happens, she will be given back her position at this firm."

"Did you speak to her? How did she take it, or did she speak with you?"

"She left me a letter informing me that she had made her decision. She said she became a lawyer to help advocate for the innocent not help the guilty. She was deeply sorry and she would truly miss this place but she felt that her conscience would allow her to make no other choice." Parker stated a mixture of awe and disappointment in his voice.

"Well if it is alright with you I have to go now," Grayson stated grabbing his coat from the chair near him and walking toward the door.

"Sure, and Grayson tell her that I think she did the right thing and we will all miss her here."

"Okay no problem," and then Parker turned around sighed and walked away into the unknown night.

As Grayson made his way toward the house which he knew Jane and Stacy shared he wondered what invisible force was drawing him there. For some reason the moment her heard Parkers explanation everything that Jane had said and done made sense but his reactions didn't seem real enough, not genuine enough. He had sat there and watched Deb drive forever out of his life (without knowing it) and he would be damned if he was going to let Jane go without at least putting in some effort. He hadn't known how strong his feelings for Jane ran until Parker had spoken to him, but suddenly the thought of going through day after day in that law firm without her by his side to make the hard cases more bearable and the easy cases less irritating seemed an incredibly impossible situation.

When he arrived outside her apartment he stopped a moment to catch his breath and in that moment noticed a car situated outside, one he didn't recognize. It wasn't Tony's car that much he knew and he let the momentary fear stop him from moving. What if Jane had truly decided to say goodbye to him earlier tonight? What if she intended never to see him again? Would this be an unwelcome visit that was disturbing her in a peaceful contemplation? Or perhaps the car belonged to someone Stacy would date, though it really did not look like it belonged to anyone Stacy would look twice at, after all he did know a little something about her, she used to be Debs best friend and all.

After sitting there a moment longer unsure of what course of action to take he let his feet guide him to the door of the apartment building. He heard voices inside but couldn't make out any particular voice. In fact the only voice he could hear emitting itself through the wall didn't belong to a woman at all. He heard laughing at which point intervening seemed the only appropriate measure, because if that laughter was coming from Jane he deserved to be the cause of it, or at least be in on the joke.

When Jane opened the door her somewhat awkward smile faded and her jaw appeared to drop down to somewhere on the ground below. He smiled the most charming smile he could muster and then glanced around the room. The man who was sitting on the couch got up and made his way toward where Jane and Grayson stood.

"Grayson!" Jane shrieked in a slightly exasperated voice.

"Jane, I just heard about what happened. Parker left something in his office and came back to get it and discovered your note."

"Yeah well I had to do the right thing. I couldn't have that on my heart. You understand you're a lawyer." She smiled up at him and briefly he wondered if this would or could somehow all work out in the end.

"I do understand completely and I'm proud of you for standing up for what you believe in and standing by your morals." He smiled.

"Uhhh-hmmmm," he heard from somewhere behind Jane. When he turned to glance it was a man. He was tall with curly brown hair and an odd expression on his face.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce you, Grayson this is Ethan my…" she trailed off.

"Her husband." He finished smiling and thrusting a hand out for Grayson to shake. All of a sudden the world got dark and his breath seemed unable to escape his throat. Jane was married? That he did not see coming.

* * *

Well I hope you like it! Like I said I am not sure if I really have the characters down yet but I am hoping they are at least close.


	2. Come a Little Closer

**A/N****:** I'm so glad you all liked the way my story started out! Believe it or not this is actually a relatively fast update for me, so sorry if they aren't that quick, but I really do try. This year is Senior Year and I'm crazy busy with work. Hope you enjoy =)

**Come a Little Closer**

"Um Grayson, are you okay?" he heard Jane call from somewhere in the general vicinity of him, though at that moment he wasn't quite sure how close she was, but the sound of her voice was bringing him back to the present.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." He heard a voice state, odd it sounded like it came from him, though he couldn't recall actually saying it. He was far from fine. Whatever he was, he was pretty sure the word fine came nowhere close to defining it.

"I think you should sit down, you don't look so well," a male voice he was guessing belonged to Ethan stated, from somewhere close to Jane. That angered him, and suddenly he remembered why he had come over here in the first place. He was going to tell Jane that for some reason he had not been able to get her off his mind lately. He wanted to say that every time he closed his eyes he saw her, and that he couldn't sleep at night because he dreamt of her, though he was fairly positive she was already aware of the last one.

"Okay maybe I will sit down for a minute," he smirked deciding he was going to milk this for whatever it was worth, and he sure as hell wasn't going to leave this Ethan guy alone with Jane for a minute. It registered in the back of his mind that Ethan, being her husband, actually had more right to be pissed in this equation, but at that moment he could care less. Jane was his, at least in every sense of the word that mattered to his head, and another choice part of his anatomy at the moment.

"Hey I am going to go make a phone call, why don't you make sure this guy is okay." Ethan stated leaning over and kissing Jane on the cheek as he went.

When they were alone and Grayson had gotten his bearings, he noticed that sometime during the exchange Stacey had left as well.

"Grayson, really are you okay? Why did you come over here tonight? Is everything okay?" Jane questioned looking into his eyes, the sincerity of her concern radiating from here honest face.

"I'm fine, really, don't worry. But I do have a question, why didn't you ever tell me you had a husband? I thought you were dating Tony, does he know?"

"Ethan is my very incredibly soon to be ex-husband. We filed he papers years ago, but I moved before I signed them, he tried to send them to me in the mail but I had moved again by the time they were supposed to reach me. We just kept missing each other and soon I forgot that we weren't technically divorced yet. But he finally managed to track me down. He found someone he really loves and he wants to marry her, problem is we weren't really divorced, we are now, or will be soon. I signed the papers."

He felt an incredible relief surging through his body, and he even broke out in a smile, which soon turned into a somewhat hysterical laughter.

"What are you laughing at? Are you sure you are okay?" Jane stated smiling, but in a somewhat worried way.

"Me? I'm freaking amazing," he smiled down at her from his standing position, suddenly ultra aware of the reason that had brought him here in the first place. He decided now or never, and if life had taught him anything since Deb died, it was that if you want something you have to go for it while you have it. Life doesn't really like to give you second chances.

"Jane, come here," he smirked in a deep husky voice that made a shiver run down her spine.

"I'm right here, Grayson." she smiled up at him, standing in front of her, an unreadable look in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Come closer," he stated in barely above a whisper, his heart racing at the possibilities. His plan forming so clear in his mind it was as though he had scripted it out ahead of time.

"Okay," she smiled and once again his heart made a lurch to jump from his chest. He had to remind himself he was the one in control in this equation. Or pretend to himself he was at the very least.

She moved closer to the spot in which he stood and his breath caught a little in his throat at the closeness of his mouth to hers.

"Now, close your eyes," he whispered and she looked at him somewhat shocked, but mostly interested, and incredibly sexy. She obliged to his request and he felt the palms of his hands beginning to gather sweat and he made a mental note to try to calm down next time and enjoy the moment. He leaned into her and noticed that her shampoo was an interesting mix of lavender and apricot, and her lips were two plump red parcels, ready and waiting to be devoured by his hungry mouth. Licking his lips he took one last deep breath, made a silent prayer, and dove in with all he had. He bit her lip and felt rather than heard her moan into his mouth. And then he kissed her, long and slow and passionate, asking entrance to her mouth with the long and soft slide of his tongue along her lips and he felt her smile into the kiss, and just when it was getting really interesting he heard a small cough come from somewhere in the room, jerked away from Jane and saw Tony standing in the doorway looking extremely unhappy at the current predicament.

* * *

Uh-ohhhh what will happen next? Gosh Jane has a very complicated love life huh? Well I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Review and tell me your thoughts, I really do love to hear them.


	3. When a Heart Breaks It Don't Break Even

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update this story, I got caught up in school and whatnot, but summer is here so I return to give you the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and that I didn't keep you waiting too long! Also when I started this story I was very Grayson/Jane must be together, but Tony totally grew on me over time. This is still going to be a GJ story, but I appreciate Tony's character way more now. Anyway, this is going to be a relatively short chapter, but I am going to update again in the next few days, so hope this tides you over until then!

**Disclaimer:** These characters are totally NOT mine, I just enjoy playing with them every now and then ;)

**When a Heart Breaks it Don't Break Even  
**

"What the hell, Jane?" Tony half whispered, half yelled, which if you asked Jane was a pretty incredible feat.

"Tony, look I'm so sorry, I don't know what to…" Jane began when Ethan burst in the room smiling; like he had some unknown good news to share that would save them all. Jane soon found out, that was not the case, and things were about to go from bad to worse.

"And who is this? Another boyfriend you never bothered to tell me about?" Tony accused looking hurt and angry.

"Actually, I'm her husband." Ethan responded with an air of confusion and simplicity. Like that cleared everything up and made it okay, instead of bringing on an onslaught of more questions and concerns.

Tony looked incredibly like someone had punched him in the stomach, or else hit him with a very large baseball bat, but after a moment his words returned to them. Jane kind of wished they hadn't after everything was said and done. "Damn it, Jane, you aren't who I thought you were at all."

"Wait, Tony, it's not how it looks. Some things need to be explained. You need all the evidence before you make a judgment." Grayson emphasized slowly trying to make his way over to where Tony stood, a look of pleading him to understand on his handsome face.

"Grayson this isn't a courtroom it is a living room and this isn't some random perpetrator it's my girlfriend, who you were just molesting actually so you can just shut the hell up." Tony yelled turning around and walking toward the door.

"Molesting, that's a bit harsh don't you think?" Grayson looked stung. And he hated that he had contributed to hurting his old friend.

"I'm leaving, and please just leave me the hell alone for a few days and let me think. I don't even want to hear an explanation or even a tiny little squeak about anything. I think you two especially," pointing toward Grayson and Jane "owe me that."

And with that he turned around and burst out of the door and just as he requested they watched him leave, not even a mumbled please standing in his way.

Jane was now more confused than ever. She liked Tony, she really genuinely liked Tony a lot, in fact a lot more than she had originally planned, but Grayson had just kissed her and there was a time when she (well Deb) had lived for the moments when Grayson would kiss her. And a love like that doesn't die, simply because the person does, or doesn't. It was complicated.

"Jane, JANE!" Grayson called waving his hands in front of her face and snapping her out of this daydream she seemed to be having.

"I broke his heart, Grayson. He was the first guy to look at me, Jane, and go she's beautiful and funny and smart, and I broke his heart. What's wrong with me?" she pleaded as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Jane, look at me." He stated lifting her face until it was level with his. "It's my fault, not yours. Parker told me you quit and I have been having these dreams, and I thought what in the hell am I doing? Deb was taken from me involuntarily and here I am letting you walk out of my life without so much as fighting. It was the wrong time and the wrong place for what I did, but I want you to know that Tony is not the first or the only guy to look at you and think those things, not by a long shot."

And looking into his smoky blue eyes Jane felt her resolve begin to falter and her knees weaken, even from their current sitting position on the couch. Those were the eyes she was meant to look into, those hands were the ones she was meant to hold onto, and those lips were the ones that she was meant to capture for an eternity. Or did all those things belong to Deb? And if so, were they meant for her too? Were soulmates for every lifetime, or were they restricted to just one? And when you got a second chance was another soulmate waiting? And if so was Tony that second soulmate? She was just so confused.

She saw Grayson leaning in once again and before she could protest or move she felt his lips softly brush against her cheek. "Jane, I know you have a lot of thinking to do. But we are first and foremost friends, so if you need help putting this puzzle together you can always give me a call." He smiled that crooked smile that had always killed her, gave her face one final brush and walked out of the door.

Jane took a deep breath and just sat there. And to think, she thought she was confused about this new life before tonight happened.

* * *

Okay done for now. Hope you enjoyed, of course reviews always help me to know if you did or not!


End file.
